


Don't wanna be stone cold

by AsPoetsSay



Series: It's Killing Me... (To Love You) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jace doesn't want to lose Alec, M/M, Parabatai Bond, This is pure angst, alec is in love with jace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: Alec nunca será amado por Jace de la misma forma en que éste le ama, y le consta.





	

Don't wanna be stone cold

Hacía semanas que no se hablaban. Alec evitaba a Jace como si fuera el mismísimo diablo, y Jace simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado para notarlo. La unión parabatai era la demostración más grande de amor que jamás hubiera visto el mundo, pero ellos parecían muy jovenes para entenderlo. El vínculo que compartían debía ser cuidado y alimentado para que no se debilitara, pero lo único que hacían era distanciarse aún más... 

Alec sintió unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo, levantó la vista y vio aparecer a Jace seguido de Izzy que lo miraba con complicidad. Jace le susurró algo a la chica y luego dijo de pronto:

"Alec, Izzy y yo te hemos notado algo distante estos días y me gustaría que hablemos... ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó y Alec pudo observar a Izzy sonreír victoriosa y salir de la cocina, dejandolos solos. 

Jace se sentó en la mesa y con las manos juntas, lo miró. Alec estaba en silencio, como si no tuviera idea de lo que hacía su parabatai allí.

"¿Vas a hablar o qué? Izzy me tiene preso aquí, hasta que no 'enmendemos las cosas', no me dejará salir"

"No hay nada de qué hablar, si tienes que hacer algo, vete" dijo fríamente Alec.

Jace lo miró fijamente, no es como si no le hubiera gustado la idea que Alec le había dado, pero sabía que había algo raro entre ellos desde que llegó Clary.

"Alec, me estás matando, por favor. Hablemos."

"Bien, empieza" le dijo Alec.

"De acuerdo, últimamente ya no haces los entrenamientos conmigo, es más ni siquiera vienes a verme a los que hago en solitario"

"Has llegado tarde a todos los entrenamientos de la mano de esa chica, quizás no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo"

"Han sido solo diez minutos. Eso no es tarde"

"Tienes razón, me equivoqué, problema resuelto" dijo Alec de pronto levantandose de la mesa.

"¡Alec!"

Lo llamó seriamente, y su voz detuvo los pasos de Alec casi involuntariamente.

"Solo quise darte un poco de espacio con tu novia, parabatai" le dijo entre dientes.

"¿Hablas de Clary? Si vas a ser tan generoso con nosotros, al menos aprendete el nombre"

"Me da igual" 

Jace lo miró con furia.

"Escucha, tu sabes lo que opino sobre ella, te lo he repetido miles de veces. Dijiste que confiabas en mí y lo único que has hecho desde que llegó es lo contrario a lo que te he advertido"

"Siempre he hecho lo contrario a lo que me has advertido, Alec" dijo Jace sin entender el punto de esta conversación.

"Exacto" le dijo Alec mientras se iba.

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Jace preocupado.

"Lo que tu quieras, Jace" dijo Alec y desapareció de la puerta.

Al cruzar por el pasillo a Izzy, quien disimuló no estar observandolos, y detuvo tomandola del brazo y le dijo: 

"Deja de meterte entre Jace y yo. Deja de pensar que sabes lo que yo quiero. Dejame en paz. Nunca más en mi vida vuelvo a contarte nada personal" y con eso siguió su camino.

Golpeando la bolsa de box, Alec intentaba blanquear su mente de aquellos interminables recuerdos y pensamientos. Hacía ya un buen rato que estaba boxeando solo, sin nadie y sin ningún motivo aparente. El entrenamiento había acabado hacía una hora ya, y no había quien lo supervisara, estaba allí por su absoluta voluntad. 

Perdía el tiempo, o simplemente quería que pasara más tiempo. Esperaba... esperaba el tiempo suficiente para no tener que encontrarse a nadie.

Sintió una profunda calidez en su pecho, sus pupilas se agrandaron y supo que ya era hora de dejar de escapar. Le dio el último golpe a la bolsa, suspiró y volteó decidido. Jace estaba detrás de él tal y como había percibido.

"¿No comeras con nosotros?" preguntó y lo miró con intriga.

"No tengo hambre. Creo que iré directo a la cama" dijo seriamente.

"Ayer tampoco tuviste hambre. ¿Estás seguro de que todo marcha bien?" preguntó Jace con una mirada delicada, preocupada, una mirada que lo hacía sentir amado.

"¿Ves? Eso es lo que odio. ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas? ¿Por qué actúas como el hermano mayor, como si no tuviera yo que salvar tu culo de absolutamente cualquier inconveniente todos los putos días? ¿Por qué intentas ser quien yo soy contigo? No te lo estoy pidiendo"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Alec?"

"Exactamente. Aquí vamos de nuevo, nunca te das cuenta de nada, todo lo haces sin querer" dijo Alec mientras se giraba para marcharse, pero Jace le sostuvo del brazo con fuerza.

"No estoy fingiendo nada, Alec. Te estoy preguntando porque te quiero" esas últimas palabras entraron en sus oídos como dos balas y le destrozaron los cesos.

Un suspiro intentó detener el llanto. Se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo. La persona más usada y a la vez inútil del universo.  
Tuvo ganas de gritarle, de escupirle por su hipocresía, por todas sus mentiras. 'Tu no me amas' pensó.

Alec lo miró profundamente, tratando de adivinarlo.

"¿Más que a Clary?" dijo cruzado de brazos en frente de él.

"¿De qué va todo esto, Alec?" preguntó Jace estupefacto.

"Oh, callate la puta boca acerca del amor, no tienes idea de qué mierda significa" dijo dirigiendose a la puerta.

"¿Y tu sí?"

Alec no volteó.

"Estoy las veinticuatro horas del día a tu disposición, pensando en cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar, dandote espacio, apoyandote en tus estúpidas ideas, defendiendote... Soy tu estúpido perro faldero. Si eso no es amor, ¿entonces qué es?"

"Somos parabatai"

"¿Y eso qué significa si quiera?"

Jace calló. Alec nunca había desvalorizado el vínculo parabatai de esa forma.

"Si soy la peor mitad que podrías haber tenido, si soy el peor compañero parabatai que podrías haber escogido, ¿por qué aceptaste?"

Alec volteó.

"Ese es el punto" susurró Alec. 

Jace lo miró.

"Jace, Alec, ¿todo bien por aquí?" preguntó Clary en la puerta del gimnasio.

Alec se giró para verla. Jace estaba aterrado de alterar a Alec aún peor con su presencia.

"Está bien, Jace, hay una cena y una chica esperándote" suspiró Alec. 

Jace abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Alec ya se estaba marchando.

A eso de las diez de la noche, le llegó un mensaje.

Alec: He actuado muy estúpido estos días y he dicho cosas que ni siquiera pienso. Si estás enfadado conmigo, lo entiendo, solo déjame en visto y entenderé que al menos lo leíste. Perdóname.

Jace: Nunca quise hacerte mal, Alec. Nunca es mi intención lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a tí. Supongo que es algo que no puedo evitar hacer.

Alec: No tienes nada de malo, Jace. Tuve unos días malos, eso es todo.

Jace: ¿Y lo de Clary? Quizás tienes razón y he pasado demasiado tiempo con ella... No lo sé, a veces pienso que las horas no corren cuando estoy con ella... Pero supongo que es el amor, ¿no?

Alec suspiró. Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos.

Alec: Supongo. Escucha, lo que sea que haya dicho sobre Clary estaba exagerando. No dejes que yo lo arruine... Si ella te gusta, aprovecha todo el tiempo que tengan para estar juntos. 

Jace: ¿En serio? Es genial, Alec, porque por un momento pensé que jamás nos recompondríamos y no volveríamos a hablar y tengo mucho de ella que contarte. 

Alec: Y yo estaré para que me lo cuentes.

Jace: Escribiendo...

Conociéndolo, Alec sabía que los próximos mensajes serían sobre ella y todo lo que habían hecho juntos con lujo de detalles.

Dejó el celular a un lado.

"No quiero ser frío, Jace, no quiero fingir ni mentirte, te lo prometo. Solo quiero la certeza de que en algún momento esto va a acabar y que pasarás a dolerme un poco menos todos los días... Te quiero y sé que estoy feliz por ti" susurró para sí mismo.

Le dio la espalda a su celular, no quería ver la pantalla iluminarse, tentandolo a ver sus mensajes. No tenía animos para nada. Mañana probablemente, mentiría diciendole que se durmió leyendo lo que ponía.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaaa! Bienvenido a esta serie de un Jalec muy angustioso. Espero que les guste y apoyen.
> 
> Dejenme un comentario o un kudos en señal de que quieren más. 
> 
> Tengan lindo día.


End file.
